


Apology Accepted

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "gingerbread"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology Accepted

Napoleon let himself into Illya’s apartment just as his partner emerged from his bedroom.

“I’ve, uh, brought a peace offering. As a way of saying I’m sorry.” Napoleon held out a white box.

When the aroma from the parcel reached Illya, he could feel the pinpricks of tears threatening to fall. “It’s prianiki, isn’t it? How did you know?”

Napoleon smiled. “I know many things, but not enough to prevent me from putting my foot in my mouth it seems.”

“Apology accepted. These go best with a cup of black tea, would you care for one?”

“I’d like nothing more.”


End file.
